User blog:DaughterOfHenry99/To all my friends! (Even those who aren't XD)
Ok, so! This is random, but Idc! Anyone can read it. So... Here we go!! (In no order): Danielle: OMGS! I LOVE YOU CUZ! We go through so much, it's amazing! -Hugs- If you died or got hurt or left in any way, I would be super depressed XD I'm glad I met you. You, too, were the first person that believed I was a demigod, and was one XD Heh, remeber at the begining? We thought our parents were Poseidon and Apollo XD Well, love ya like a sis! Callin/Mello/Sally: I LOVE YOU TOO, CUZZY! -Glomps- You know I will always be there for you, no matter what. Ok? I wuv chu! I would also be super depressed if you left in any way XD Rena/Auntie/Devil: HAI, AUNTIE!!! -Hugs- We may fight a lot, but it don't matter! We love eachother anyway! I love you, too! Bro/Zach: Hey Bro! -Hugs- I know you're going through a hard time, and I'm always here :D eventhough I'm useless! Hehe XD Chey: YOU. ARE. NOT. FUGLY! And you rock! you deserve lots of good things no matter what you say. I look up to you, and so do a lot of other people! -glomps- YAYYYY!! Zanna: '''Hey!!! Hehe XD It's awesome that your a daughter of Iris! I bet you can shoot rainbows from your hands like the Power Puffs XD hehe! you're a great person and friend. ^_^ -hugs- '''Hannah: Even though it's over, I'M SORRY!!! Anyway, you are also my friend! XD And like almost EVERYONE I'm here for you!!! No matter what! XD -Hugs- Shawn: 'You're awesome XD Idc what you say, you are. XD Haha sorry about the teacher thing... Once, I had to write "I will not bring a switchbalde to school ever" IT WAS A DARE OK!? O.O Anyway, you're awesomer than me. Don't forget it XD '''Uncle/Mike: '-Glomps- I GLOMPED YOU!!! Hehe, I think I scare you ^_^ 'Uncle stupid/Dope/Kai: '''Hasn't it been over a month O.o Hehe XD '''Marie: '''HEY!!! Sorry I forot you, but you're super awesome! XD Even though you forgot me that one time XD You're a great friend XD -Hugs- '''Natasha/Nattles: '''Omgs! you've been there for me, like, a lot! No joke! -Hugs- Thank you. I owe you a lot XD '''Aiden and Atreyu: '''You guys are fun to talk to. Random, I know XD It's cool you guys call me "mom" and actually like me. I know some step-parents that are hated <.< '''Sam: '-Hugs and kisses- Hehe XD '''Destiny and Sophia: '''Thanks for answering my stupid and pointless questions XD And you guys are cool, too XD '''Skylar: '''Hehe hey! You're awesome! Even if Danielle doesn't agree <.< XD Thanks, too, for answering my retarded questions! XD '''Lady Roseia: '''Hey!! you're welcome for the name Poppy and the account on the chat! XD '''Dad: '''Eventhough you won't even read this, I love you, Dad! XD '''Auntie Ray: '''Hey!! I don't think you know me... Well you blessed me when I was born so I guess you do XD Hehe! '''A message to all un-claimed demigods: Ok, it may seem like it will take forever to get claimed, and it will =/ And your parent may not who you think. I thought my dad was Poseidon and Danielle thought her's was Apollo (She was technicly right XD). Just, don't loose hope! Maybe even step up and email the gods or Rhea. I emailed her and she said my dad was Henry. I asked him and he claimed me. It might take awhile, but it's worth it. Trust me ;D I'm sorry to everyone I forgot! Tell me and I will add you to the list! I'm here for everyone, because everyone desveres to be happy! I'd rather everyone happy, and me miserable, though it may not seem like it. And to everyone out there: If you need anything, Anything at all, ask me! I'll do the best I can! Except for rocks. You harrasser T_T Anyway, I'm here for EVERYONE!!! Get it? Good! -Shoots off fireworks- WHOO HOO!!!!! ~Cleo, daughter of Henry, helper of EVERYONE (except rocks)~ Category:Blog posts